xmen_movies_by_deadpool_tvfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolverine
: “''Nature made me a freak, man made me a weapon, and God made it last too long.” : ―Wolverine : '''Wolverine' (born James "Jimmy" Howlett, simply referred to as Logan) is a mutant born with retractable bone claws, enhanced physical strength and reflexes, and a powerful healing factor. Living for nearly two centuries, Logan's life has been filled with blood, hatred, war, suffering, and betrayal. Biography Early Life James "Jimmy" Howlett was born in 1832 in what would later be known as the Northwest Territories of Canada. In 1845, James lay sick in his bed while Victor, who was currently visiting him, kept him company as James' father arrived to check in on him. A few moments later, Victor's father, and John's groundskeeper, Thomas Logan (who was also having an affair with John Howlett's wife), entered the Howlett home, drunk, looking for James' mother Elizabeth Howlett and had a confrontation with John, who headed downstairs to settle a dispute with Victor's father, which had resulted in Thomas shooting Elizabeth's husband. James then heard gunfire during a dispute at his father's estate, and went to investigate, finding him dead, as he was shot by Thomas. It was under this grief-stricken incident that, in an act of vengeance, James' mutation began to manifest as he sprout bone claws, slowly emerging from his fists and knuckles. In a wild rage, James screamed in anger and fury and impaled Thomas using his claws. However, while impaling Thomas with his newly discovered bone claws, before dying, Thomas revealed that John wasn't James' real father. Much to James' horror, with his dying breath, Thomas revealed that he was James' true father by telling him he is also his son. After Thomas died, Elizabeth, horrified by James' mutation, cast her son out by calling him a freak as she questioned James as to what he was. Confused about what was happening to him, James fled and ran into the woods, with Victor following behind him. After running away, Victor, who was also a mutant, caught up and overtook James. Victor said that they were brothers and vowed to stick together and that they would look after each other no matter what, eventually leading them to a life of rage and violence. As Victor was truly his own family, as they shared a father, James started going by the name "Logan". Over the next 128 years, as the two boys grew into men, Logan and Victor fought bravely together as soldiers for the United States in numerous wars. The wars the two brothers participated in throughout their years together included the American Civil War, World War I (on the Western Front), World War II (both participating in the D-Day Invasion), and the Vietnam War using their mutant powers. However, Victor grew increasingly violent and uncontrolled as time passed. Sometime during 1945, Logan transferred from the European front to the Pacific front, where he is captured by Japanese forces prior to August 9 and is sent to a POW camp near Nagasaki. During the Nagasaki bombing on August 9, 1945, Logan saves the life of Ichirō Yashida, a young officer in the Imperial Japanese Army. After saving his life, Yashida thanks him and offers a Japanese samurai sword as a token of gratitude. Logan refuses but says to hold onto it for him, promising to return for it in the future. X-Men: First Class In 1962, while traveling the world searching for mutants to fight the Hellfire Club, a young Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr come across Logan in a bar. They introduced themselves, but before they can continue, he dismisses them. X-Men: Days of Future Past In January 1973, Wolverine is hired to act as a bodyguard to a young woman but enters a sexual relationship with her against the rules. He is discovered the next morning. In 1973, after sleeping with the woman he is supposed to be protecting, Wolverine's body is taken over by his future self's mind due to Shadowcat's powers in order to change the future. Wolverine then goes to the X-Mansion where he makes a rough encounter with Hank McCoy. Wolverine finally sees Charles and asks his help, who reluctantly agrees. They plan to break Magneto out of prison for killing President John F. Kennedy. The three first head to Peter Maximoff's house and asks him to help. At the Pentagon, Charles, Wolverine, Quicksilver and Hank sneak into the facility and free Erik. While pursuing and capturing Mystique, Wolverine sees William Stryker and has traumatic flashbacks. In 2023, Wolverine starts violently shaking and stabs Shadowcat with his claws. Back in 1973, he briefly does not know why he’s there and who young Charles is. Later, when a depressed Charles is unable to use Cerebro to find Mystique, Logan has him use his mind as a "bridge" to his future self, allowing the two Charles Xavier's to communicate through him. The future Charles Xavier convinces his past self not to give up and he is able to use Cerebro once more. As Wolverine, Professor X, and Hank go to the unveiling of the Sentinels to find Mystique, the Sentinels begin attacking the public. Magneto lifts an entire stadium and transports it to surround the White House and puts all but one Sentinel on lookout and makes it go after Wolverine and Beast. Wolverine attacks it but Magneto stabs him with reinforcement steel then drowns him in a nearby river. While Wolverine is incapacitated, his actions lead to the past Charles Xavier finishing what he started and changing the future. Back in 2023, the Sentinels are close to firing upon the X-Men but everyone disappears after Shadowcat finally breaks the connection, causing Wolverine's changes to the timeline to take effect. Eventually, the connection is severed and the present day Wolverine is left drowning at the bottom of a river. Wolverine is left trapped there for an unknown period of time until Mystique, disguised as Major William Stryker, has him rescued and takes custody of him for an unknown reason. X-Men: Apocalypse Through unknown means, Wolverine is captured by the real Stryker and gets subjected to the Weapon X program at Alkali Lake, gaining an adamantium skeleton in the process. He was shown with a harness, head-gear and some cords pierced into his torso, designed to brainwash him into a living weapon for Stryker to command. The effect of the brainwashing turned Wolverine feral and primal, causing him to become instinctively aggressive and berserk. When Jean Grey, Cyclops, and Nightcrawler infiltrate the facility to rescue their captured friends from Stryker, Jean discovers Wolverine's containment unit and telepathically learns of his condition. She telekinetically unlocks the unit in an attempt to take some incoming guards out resulting in the seemingly mindless mutant going on a violent rampage that leaves multiple personnel slaughtered. Upon reaching the exit, Cyclops confronts Wolverine, as the 2 are about to engage, Jean stops them and telepathically tells Wolverine she can help him. Jean takes off the helmet and puts her hands on Wolverine's head, and partially restores his memories, which makes him remember his first name is "Logan". With no words, the mutant acknowledging her, then removes his additional gear and flees into the wilderness. X-Men: Days of Future Past: 2023 Over the next 40 years, Logan joined the X-Men, ultimately becoming a history teacher at Xavier's school. In 2023, the consciousness of the other Logan woke up in his body in this timeline, confused at the dramatic changes between his current present and the future he left behind. Logan (film): 2029 In 2029 Logan is working as a Limo driver and has started going by his birth name James Howlett where he escorts all types of people from businessmen to bachelorettes, hoping to save up enough money that he can buy a boat and take Charles, himself, and Caliban out to sea where they will not have to worry about Charles' seizures hurting anyone. One day, Logan is approached by Gabriela, a nurse for Transigen, who asks him to escort her and an 11-year-old girl, Laura, to a place in North Dakota called "Eden". Logan is later met by Donald Pierce, Transigen's cybernetically-enhanced chief of security, who offers him a job to find Gabriela and Laura for him, but he refuses him also. After some time Logan decides to reluctantly accept the job for Gabriela, only to find out that she has been murdered. Returning home and intent on getting Charles to safety Logan is met by Donald Pierce but is knocked out by Laura who snuck into his car on the way back Logan gives Caliban the responsibility of dropping Pierce off on the side of the road as he gets Charles ready. However the Pierce returns with his cybernetically-enhanced enforcers, the Reavers –a and Caliban is captured . Logan and Laura manage to escape them however and later Logan and Xavier learn through a video on Gabriela's phone that Transigen was breeding mutant children with DNA samples from several mutants for the "X-23" project, but found they were difficult to control as they grew up. Upon completion of the "X-24" project, the children were deemed unnecessary and were to be put to death. Gabriela helped several children escape from the Transigen compound before smuggling Laura across the border. Furthermore, Laura is revealed to be Logan's "daughter", as she was bred with his DNA from when he escaped from Alkali Lake in 1983. The group decides to stay at a Hotel in Oklahoma City, While there Logan discovers that Eden doesn't exist, and is just a place referenced in one of the many X-Men comic book that Laura brought with her. While Logan is out The Reavers find their whereabouts, and Xavier suffers another seizure and freezes everyone in the hotel with a psychic blast forcing Logan to power through the Hotel. Making his way up Logan kills the several Reavers surrounding Charles and injects Xavier with a suppressant before they leave the city, with the overall ordeal leaving hundreds injured and dozens dead. The trio is given shelter by a local family, the Munsons, after helping them round up their horses during a highway incident. When a pipe burst on the families property Logan and Will Munson go to fix it where Logan drives off some harassers of the Munsons. While they are out X-24, a feral clone of Wolverine without his own healing factor and a weaker adamantium skeleton stabs Xavier through the chest fatally wounding him and slaughters Will's wife and son, and when they return Will himself is mortally wounded, X-24 then captures Laura. Logan arrives and finds the injured Xavier, who dies shortly after. Logan battles X-24 but is unable to overcome X-24s youth and savagery and Caliban blows himself to let Laura and Logan escape by setting off two grenades which destroys the van he is in and Will appears and impales X-24 on the forepart of a combine harvester with his car and then keeps shooting X-24 in the head with a shotgun before dying, allowing Logan and Laura to escape. After burying Xavier, an emotionally devastated Logan passes out and wakes up in a clinic with the doctor attempting to convince him to get some treatment for his condition, but Logan refuses. Laura convinces Logan to take her to Eden and after a loud arguement Logan gives in to show her it is not real. On the way there, Laura convinces Logan to sleep and she drives them the rest of the way to Eden. Logan and Laura arrive at Eden, a safe haven run by Rictor and the other Transigen test subjects who managed to escape. Logan then learns that the children plan to make a journey across the forest to the Canadian border and entrusts Laura to them. During their journey, the children are located and captured by the Reavers. Logan knowing the children need his help makes the fatal decision to use the serum left to him by Rictor to restore his healing factor which rapidly heals all his past scars and injuries but also has dangerous side effects once it wears off. He makes his way to the children and begins slaughtering the Reavers, but the serum quickly wears off as he meets Zander Rice, the head of the Transigen project. Rice reveals that the destruction of mutantkind is due to a virus created by the Transigen Project, as an effort to control the mutant population and create their own for weaponization. He also mentions that Logan killed his father during his escape from the Weapon X program in Alkali Lake. Logan shoots Rice dead and Pierce releases X-24 on him, while the children wipe out the remaining Reavers before overwhelming Pierce and killing him. Logan and Laura proceed to fight X-24, with Rictor using his seismic powers to lift the earth under an armored truck and slam it on X-24. However, X-24 lifts the truck off of him and catches Logan off-guard, fatally impaling him on a tree stump, before Laura is able to kill X-24 with an adamantium bullet Logan had been holding on to if he ever wanted to kill himself. Now dying, Logan with his last breaths tells Laura to not be the weapon Transigen wanted her to be before dying in her arms. Laura and the children mourn his death, and later they bury him. Laura tearfully adjusts the cross on his grave, and places it on its side creating an "X" to honor her father as an X-Man and the Wolverine. Personality Logan may seem angry all the time but he is a rather complicated man, due to his violent and mysterious past. He has very little patience for those around him, this adds to his gruff demeanor and solo attitude. Logan prefers to be alone due to him disliking and distrusting the company of others. Despite his grumpy nature, he has a very dry sense of humor, constantly insulting others and giving them demeaning nicknames. Logan does not hesitate to harm or kill and harbors no true remorse or guilt over any violent actions he has done in the past, with the exception of Jean Grey in the erased timeline. His past has in fact emotionally scarred and hardened him to make himself used to the pain and suffering he has endured, from his childhood trauma,to his several lifetimes of being a soldier in many of the most violent wars in modern history. His is therefore less inclined to show mercy towards his opponents, anyone else that attacks him, or even those who simply anger him, such as when he tried to kill Noburo Mori since he was corrupt and part of Mariko's kidnapping to be paid a fortune. Powers, Abilities, & Weaknesses * Adamantium Skeleton - Wolverine's entire skeletal system is surgically bonded and molecularity infused with the near-indestructible metal called adamantium. This not only makes himself just as durable, but also further augments the physical might of his musculature. This, coupled with his healing factor, makes him nearly-unkillable, as he was the only one capable of walking through the full power of the Phoenix Force. * Skilled Leader - Despite being more of a solo man, when the situation requires it, Logan is a capable leader. He led the X-Men into victory at the battle of Alcatraz, and his leadership ability was instrumental in the mission to stop Trask from building his Sentinels. * Decapitation - If Wolverine's head were to be decapitated, he wouldn't be able to regenerate/heal himself and would thus die. However, with the indestructible adamantium bonded to his skeletal structure, this task becomes far more difficult, with the super-heated adamantium blades being the only known weapons to be capable of doing it. Relationships Family * John Howlett † - Step-Father * Elizabeth Howlett † - Mother * Thomas Logan † - Biological Father and victim * Victor Creed/Sabretooth - Half-Brother * Laura Kinney/X-23 - Clone/Daughter Allies * Gwen - Former Lover * Charles Xavier/Professor X † - Mentor and Friend ** X-Men *** Peter Maximoff/Quicksilver - Friend and Ally *** Raven Dalkhome/Mystique - Saviour *** Marie D'Ancanto/Rogue - Teammate, Friend, and Daughter-Like Figure *** Jean Grey/Marvel Girl - Teammate, Friend, Crush, and Savior *** Scott Summers/Cyclops - Teammate, Friend, Rival, and Savior *** Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler - Teammate, Friend, and Savior *** Ororo Munroe/Storm - Teammate and Friend *** Bobby Drake/Iceman - Teammate and Friend *** Hank McCoy/Beast - Teammate and Friend *** Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat - Teammate and Friend *** Piotr Rasputin/Colossus - Teammate and Friend * Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto - Ally and Former Enemy * Caliban † - Ally * Will Munson † - Ally and Host * Kathryn Munson † - Hostess * Nate Munson † - Host * Rictor - Friend * Bobby - Friend * Delilah - Friend * Jamaica - Friend * Rebecca - Friend Enemies * Ramone † - Victim * William Stryker - Enemy, Captor and Torturer * Trask Industries ** Bolivar Trask - Enemy *** Sentinels † * The Reavers ** Donald Pierce - Enemy * Zander Rice - Enemy * X-24 - Enemy and Killer Category:Heroes Category:Black Hair Category:Teachers Category:Mutants Category:High Body Count Category:Male Category:Immortality Category:X-Men Members Category:Deceased Characters Category:Logan (film) Characters Category:X-Men: Days of Future Past Characters Category:X-Men: Apocalypse Characters Category:X-Men: First Class Characters